Monster
by akai kioku
Summary: Sakura is the host of the Jyubi. When her life is threatened, she is sent to Suna to seek protection. However, everything seems to change when she realizes that she has fallen in love with the Kazekage. A forgotten past of the Kyubi also seem to surface.


Summary: Sakura, a young priestess and host for the pure Jyubi, lives in a peaceful village. However, when the world is in war, Sakura's life is at stake when someone is out to steal the Jyubi. She is sent to Sunagakure where she is monitored and protected. Used to living in a simple world of meditation and prayer, Sakura's life is turned upside down when she learns that she has fallen in love with the Kazekage of Suna.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto. The Jyubi from this FF has no affiliation with the Jyubi from the series, and its appearance and personality is created solely from my imagination.

* * *

Monster  
Chapter 1

By Akai Kioku

* * *

Though surrounded by a beautiful forest filled with blossoming sakura trees, the young priestess felt uneasy. The birds were not singing, the wind was not blowing, and even the sun seemed to hide behind the clouds while an ominous thunder rolled through.

The world was at war and even the peaceful village that Haruno Sakura protected seemed to be caught in midst of it. The distress that seemed to fill the village saddened the priestess. If only she could provide happiness and reassurance to the hearts of her people, Sakura would feel more at ease.

"Sakura-sama…?"

The young priestess turned and met hazel-green eyes.

"Ah, Hitomi-chan," Sakura said, smiling a bit. "Have you come to join me to look at the sakura blossoms?"

"Sakura-sama," Hitomi started, "you shouldn't be out and about alone. The villagers get worried when you wander off alone."

"You know, you may refer to me as Onee-san," Sakura said, ignoring her little sister's pleas. "The Elders are not around…they will not scold you."

"Onee-san," Hitomi tried once more. "Let's go back to the village. The Elders won't be happy if they find out you're missing."

"I just want one good look at this forest before I leave tomorrow for Sunagakure," Sakura said quietly, lips curving into a sad smile. "We are in the middle of a war, Hitomi-chan. I do not know when I will return and when I will be safe from those possessed by the darkness."

"Come, Onee-san," Hitomi said, taking hold of Sakura's snow-white hand. "Let's go. You have to pack; the Suna shinobi will be here to retrieve you at dawn."

With one lasting glance at the beautiful forest around her, Sakura slowly stood up and followed her young sister back to the village where the residents awaited her arrival.

* * *

The sounds of birds singing in the new morning light awoke the priestess. Slowly, she got up from the flat futon and once folding the blankets and placing the pillow on top of it, Sakura left her room. Walking down the hallway of the small home she resided at, she slowly went into the bathing room and quickly bathed herself before dressing into a clean kimono and bright red hakama. A sudden tapping at the door made Sakura's head turn towards it.

"Who is it?"

"Onee-san, it's me."

"Hitomi-chan, you may come in."

Quietly, but quickly, Hitomi stepped into the wash room clad in a plain white kimono, sliding the door behind her. "Let me brush your hair, Onee-san."

Sakura didn't say anything as Hitomi picked up a brush and gently combed it through her sister's long pink hair.

"When I leave, it is your duty to protect the villagers," Sakura murmured softly.

"I can't do it," Hitomi said, voice cracking as she tried to keep the tears from flowing. "You were always gifted, and the gods chose you. Even father knows this. I cannot even do a simple incantation to purify a glass of muddy water."

Sakura slowly turned, interrupting Hitomi's brushing. The priestess smiled sadly, an expression that seemed to haunt her kind features lately. Then Sakura did the strangest thing; she picked up a circular mirror and held it up to Hitomi's face so that she could get a good look at her face.

"Tell me, what color is your hair?"

"Pink," Hitomi said quietly, not knowing where Sakura was going with anything.

"As is mine. Now, tell me. What color is your skin?"

"White, almost as whiter than the snow," Hitomi replied again, becoming more puzzled.

"As is mine. And now, tell me, what color are your eyes?"

"Green, but they look like they have been dirtied. Like someone plucked them out and rolled them in the mud before placing them back into my head."

Sakura laughed softly. "Can you tell me this, Hitomi-chan? Why is it that our mothers and fathers have brown eyes, black hair, and fair-toned skin, but we have been born so differently?"

"I have noticed this in the village. When I had asked the Priest a long time ago, he told me when the time is right, the Priestess, that's you, would tell me."

"A long time ago, our people were prosecuted by those who were possessed by the darkness and fled to this very forest, the Sacred Forest of the Miko. However, the ones possessed by the darkness followed our people here, destroying everything in their paths. When our people were at the brink of death, they prayed to the gods for mercy and protection, and seeing the purity in our people's hearts, the gods listened to our prayers.

"The gods sent a pure spirit, the Jyubi, here onto Earth. The Jyubi is a white, ten-tailed wolf spirit. The Jyubi was greatly saddened that the sacred forest was destroyed and burned down, so it ordered our people to help revive the forest and in exchange, it would protect the people for as long as it existed. So the people agreed to do as the Jyubi requested and by the next spring, when the first sakura tree blossomed, Jyubi blessed our people by turning that sakura tree into a young girl, a priestess, and lived inside of her, moving onto one priestess's body to the next when their lives would come to an end. We are chosen by the gods; it's clear just from looking at our physical appearance, Hitomi-chan."

"Do you mean to say…!" Hitomi asked, eyes widening.

"I am the Jyubi's host," Sakura said, smiling while resting a hand on her heart. "That is why I must leave. Though I am strong and the Jyubi is at my side, the ones possessed by darkness hope to kidnap me and retrieve the pure wolf spirit and use it for evil purposes. The strong shinobi of Sunagakure have agreed to protect me until this war is over, as you already know."

Hitomi's eyes filled with tears and soon she was openly sobbing on her sister's lap. "I will miss you, Onee-san."

Sakura smiled sadly as her eyes also filled with tears. "If anything is to happen to me, the Jyubi will automatically transfuse with your soul and you will be the new host. You will have to learn to teach yourself discipline and harmonize with the Jyubi."

Hitomi continued to sob into her older sister's lap. Sakura felt hopeless as she silently stroked her sister's hair.

* * *

"Miko-sama, we will be arriving at Suna in the late morning. I advise that you get some rest because it will be a non-stop trip when dawn hits."

"Thank you, Kankuro-san."

"You don't have to be so formal with him, Miko-sama," a blond-haired girl said quickly.

"I owe you, Temari-san, and Kankuro-san my life. You two have delivered me through this journey through the forest and mountains to a safer haven," Sakura said beaming. "I will pray to the gods that they will bless you and your family."

Temari blushed and Kankuro smiled sheepishly. "Damn, why can't you be nice like that, Temari? Always cursing me to hell and what not…"

Temari let out a nervous laugh and punched Kankuro, whispering in his ear, "I'll show you hell if you don't shut it!"

"Please, refer to me as Sakura. Even my own people are less formal to me at the village."

"Gaara would be really unhappy if we showed you that sort of disrespect," Kankuro said. "But if it makes you more comfortable, we will refer to you as Sakura-sama."

Sakura smiled at the two before wrapping a thick cloak over her body and resting on the soft, white sand below her.

* * *

The temperature seemed to get hotter and hotter as they were getting closer and closer to Sunagakure.

"Sakura-sama, Suna is right over this cliff," Temari said over her shoulder, pointing at what seemed like empty space.

Sakura squinted her eyes and glared into the sandy surroundings. Then slowly, she made out shapes of large buildings, carefully and beautifully architected. The young priestess gasped in wonder at the beautiful village of Suna.

"Oi, we are approaching home base. Mission complete, open up the South Gate," Temari said, speaking into a small mouth piece that connected to an earpiece.

"Welcome home, Temari, Kankuro. The gate will be opened shortly," someone replied back.

The loud groaning sound filled the air as the gates slowly opened outward and birds squawked in alarm as they quickly flew into the blue sky. Suddenly, several shuriken from the distance flew at the three.

"Shit!" Kankuro screamed, pulling the priestess quickly behind him.

"Quick, use Kuroari and Karasu to stall whoever is out there. I will take Sakura-sama into safety and get reinforcements. I think Suna is being ambushed," Temari said quickly.

Kankuro nodded his head and replied, "Go, now!"

But just as Temari grabbed Sakura to shield her from any danger, more shuriken flew at them. Luckily, Kankuro manipulated his puppets to block the attack and prevent any shuriken from hitting Sakura or Temari.

"Hurry –" Kankuro shouted.

"Not so fast," a voice interrupted. "One more step, and I will not miss my next shot. I will get the blond wench straight through the head and the Jyubi will be unprotected."

"Show yourself," Temari growled, glaring into the windy surroundings.

Then, in the distance, two figures covered in a black cloak from head to toe, only revealing their eyes, appeared. Sakura gasped in horror. "The ones possessed by darkness."

"Miko-sama," one of them said in an ominous voice. "Make this easier for everyone and come with us. You have something valuable that belongs to us."

Sakura was frozen in fear as she stared with eyes wide open.

"Damn it, it's some members from Hebi," Kankuro growled. "Call back-up, quick!"

"This is Temari," Temari said, speaking into the mouth piece once more. "We are calling for back-up at the South Gate, I repeat, we need back-up at the South Gate!"

"We'll have to hold them off until back-up comes," Kankuro said, scowling at the two approaching figures.

"We can handle this, Sakura-sama. Stand back," Temari said, standing in front of Sakura and unraveling her large fan.

Sakura stared from Temari to Kankuro, eyes still wide. "You will get hurt."

Temari turned to Sakura and winked at her. "We're trained to protect, but also to kill. You're in good hands. Suna has top-notch shinobi. Don't be afraid Sakura-sama."

The pink-haired priestess felt her eyes fill up with tears as she stared at the back of Kankuro and Temari. All her life, she had been the one protecting her people from evil spirits and demons. To have two strangers willing to risk their lives to save hers touched Sakura's heart.

"Oh, so you guys choose to fight. Miko-sama, your hands will be stained from the blood of these two. We warned you."

Quickly turning into an offensive pose, one of them threw at least a dozen or two poisoned shuriken at the three while the other did several hand seals and shouted, "Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Shit! Brace yourself, he's a fire user!"

Suddenly, Sakura gently pushed back Temari and Kankuro, doing unknown hand symbols and muttering an ancient incantation softly.

"Sakura-sama, no!" Kankuro screamed as the large fireball and poisoned shuriken flew at them.

Then that's when a bright light suddenly emitted from Sakura's fingers that were folded into a strange position, and a gasp released from both Kankuro and Temari as they stared in awe. The ground rumbled and roars filled the air as several white dragon spirits with glowing white eyes and transparent bodies flew from her hands and weaved their way around the shuriken and fireball. The shuriken stopped in mid-air and clattered to the ground while the fireball grew smaller and smaller before it shriveled into thin air.

"Ones possessed by the darkness," Sakura called them, hands still held up while the dragons floated about her protectively, "I am deeply sad that I cannot save your lives from the evil spirits that have clouded your eyes. Only the gods can save your damned souls. Go now and never return to this place, or face the wrath of the Jyubi."

The two figures' eyes were bright with anger and one even yelled in frustration. "This is not the last you have seen of Hebi. Miko-sama, we will be back, and next time, we will not be so generous! Let's go!"

Before Kankuro could shout orders to the back-up recruitment, the two Hebi members disappeared into thin air as if they were just a desert mirage.

Sakura slowly put her hands down as the light from her hands disappeared and the dragons with it. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and she panted for air.

"I must have over done it this time," Sakura murmured softly as Temari went to her side. "May we find a place to rest?"

"Yes, I'll escort you to where you're staying at. Kankuro, have everyone scan the area to make sure those damn Hebi members are nowhere around," Temari ordered Kankuro.

"Temari, you can join them. I will escort Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see who the newcomer was while everyone turned and bowed their head in respect.

"Kazekage-sama."


End file.
